when i was a little colt
by Xx NeOn BrOnY Xx
Summary: what happens when ace is sent to equestria when he is ten due to his mom committing suicide with him and what will happen when a certain shy pagasi takes him under her wing and treats him like if she had a brother
1. enter hell

I woke up to the bright sunlight and smiled with joy, I am a normal 10 year old boy with gold hair and blue eyes and I have a lot of friends in middle school and I have loving parents and get whatever I want

"Ya, time for school" I kicked off my blanket and jumped out of bed in my Spiderman pj's

I ran to my parent's room and started to jump on the bed

"Mommy, daddy it is time for school" I said jumping up and down

"Ok sport, were waking up" my dad said rubbing his eyes

"Good morning honey" my mom said giving me a warm hug

"Hi mommy" I said hugging her back

"You ready for school sport?" my dad said

"Yes daddy" I said while jumping on him

"Then you are ready for this" he said while suddenly grabbing me and tickling me

"Bwahahahahahahahahaha" I laughed out loud

He stopped tickling me and I jumped up and started running down the stairs

"I am the tickle monster and I am going to tickle you" he said in a deep voice and started running after me

"No, please" I said suddenly losing my balance and falling down the stairs and hitting my head against the wall.

The last thing I heard was crying and screaming before my vision faded to nothing.

I slowly started opening my eyes and saw my parents looking at me

"Mommy, daddy" I said weakly

They both looked at me with tears in their eyes and hugged me

"Oh baby, its ok mommy's here" my mom said in between sobs

Before I could reply the doctor came in with a sad look on his face

"It appears your son can go home today" the doctor said

"Oh that's wonderful" my daddy said while wiping away tears

"But when he fell down the stairs one of his leg got fractured so bad that we couldn't fix it" the doctor said while wheeling in a wheel chair

"Wait so he's crippled" my mom said tearing up again

"Yes, I am so sorry" he said looking down

My mom started crying but my dad remained stone faced the entire time.

After a couple of hours, we were home again and my mom called the school and said that I couldn't be in soccer anymore; I was sitting on the couch and watching SpongeBob when I heard my mom and dad yelling the kitchen

"This is your entire fault Harold" my mom yelled

"How was I supposed to know that he was going to fall down the stairs and facture his leg?" he yelled back at her

"If you haven't been chasing him you stupid bitch" she yelled

Just then I heard a very loud slap sound and something fall on the floor, growing curious I hopped on my wheel chair and started going towards the kitchen.

I peeked around to see my mom on the floor crying and my dad grabbing his hair

"Damn it Mary" he said while trying to pick her up but she pushed him away

"DON'T TOUCH ME!" she yelled while suddenly running and picking me up and taking me with her

"Mommy, where are we going?" I said scared and about to cry

"Don't cry Hun, we will go someplace special" she said while strapping me into the passenger seat

She started the car drove off towards the beach, I sat there looking at my mom and wondering where we were going.

We arrived at a rocky cliff with the waves hitting the mountain hard below

"Are we going for a swim?" I said to her

"Sort of" she said while looking over the cliff

"Ready to go to a better place honey?" she said while going back to get a running start

"Yes mommy" I said while holding onto her harder

She ran towards the cliff and jumped off and started to fall to the spiky rocks and rough water.

We were close to the water and then my mom said before we hit the floor

"I love you so much sweetie"

Then blackness.

I started to open my eyes and saw nothing but pure whiteness

"Where am I?" I said while rubbing my head and sitting up

"You are in what I like to call the middle stage" a sweet girl voice said out of no where

"Mommy, is that you?" I said while looking around for my mom

"No, I am not your mom my name is princess Celestia what's yours?" she asked me

"Mine is Johnny but people call me Ace because they say I look like an Ace" I said back to her

"That's a nice name" she said to me

"Thank you; I like your name too"

"Hey, do you want to go somewhere with lots of nice people?" she asked me suddenly

"Yes please Celestia" I said before I was engulfed by a bright light and landed in front a forest.

I looked up in the sky and saw birds flying and I pointed at them but noticed I was a pony with blue fur and gold mane and tail with wings, instead of freaking out like I should of I started to grow teary eyed and started crying on the floor

"I want my mommy" I yelled while pounding my hoof on the ground.

I cried for about ten more minutes until I couldn't cry anymore, I sniffed and looked up to see six colorful ponies standing and whispering to each other.

They noticed I was looking at them and grew silent until a one with Rainbow hair started talking

"Hey little guy, what's your name?" she said while picking me up

"Umm… Ace what about you?" I lied

"Mine is Rainbowdash and this Twilight, Pinkie Pie, Applejack, Rarity and Fluttershy

"Nice to meet you girls" I said quietly

"So little one, where are your parents?" Rarity said

I started to form tears again and answered her

"Mommy… Daddy" I said before bursting into tears yet again

They all stood there feeling sorry and not sure what to do until Fluttershy came up to me

"Aw, it's ok little one don't cry" she said while wiping away my tears

I looked up and saw her smiling at me and couldn't help but smile back

"Now let's take you home and get you to my house and get you washed up" she said while picking me up and putting me on her shoulder

"Thank you Fluttershy" I said while snuggling into her mane and actually falling asleep in the daytime

A/N

Well, I decided to make a story about Ace and what if he came to equestrian when he was ten years of age and just a small colt ok remember to leave a review and hope you guys like this and I had fun typing this and I hope I have enough supporters to keep this going ok peace out for now.


	2. the cutie mark crusaders and Ace

I wanted to tell you something important to this story this kind of font: fghgfbnvnhghfhvnb is when ace is having a dream and this kind of font: hgvjghjghjhgggjghjghjhgjg: means that ace is think something, ok so without further ado chapter 2.

I woke up in a very soft bed and it was night time outside but the room I am in looks really scary, I pull the blanket and look around the small black room until someone opens the door and turns on the lights

"Oh you're awake" Fluttershy said while flying over to me with a bowl of hot soup

I pull the blanket up and hide underneath hoping she would go away

"Oh, don't be scared little one I am not going to hurt you" she said to me

I pull the blanket and look to see her smiling; I smiled and put the blanket down from my face and look at the soup in her hooves

"Oh you hungry" she said while picking up a spoon

I only nodded and reached for it

"Ok, here come the train, Chu Chu" she said while scooping up some soup and bringing towards my mouth.

I put the spoon in my mouth and smile

"Thank you, Miss Fluttershy" I said hugging her after she put the soup down on the table

"You're welcome" she said hugging me back

"Now, do you want to tell where you are from of no?" she asked me curiously

I shrugged my shoulders and but decided to tell her anyway

"I am from a planet called… um… Earth I think and I was going swimming with my mommy and then I ended up here" I said quietly

"And where did you go swimming?"

"On a cliff and me and mom did a cannon ball right into the ocean but there were pointy rocks down there" I said while looking at her

She didn't say anything she only gasped and made a sad face

"That's horrible" she said after a few moments of silence

"Now I don't know where mommy is and and… I WANT TO GO HOME!" I said while falling on the pillow and crying

"Oh, don't cry little one" she said rocking me in her arms

I continued to cry but I heard the most prettiest song someone has ever sang to me

Hush now, quiet now

It time to lay your sleepy head

Hush now, quiet now

It's time to go to bed

I stopped crying and looked up at Fluttershy

"Thank you for stopping" she said kindly and put me back in bed

"That was so pretty" I said to her

Her cheeks turned red for some reason and looked away

"Thank you" she said to me

We sat there for a few moments of silence until Fluttershy broke the silence

"Well, you need your rest for tomorrow" she said while getting up and taking the bowl of soup with her

"Wait" I said to her

She stopped and looked at me

"Yes?"

"I was um… kind of wondering if you could um… sleep with me because I am scared of the dark" I said hoping she would say yes

"Of course sweetie, let me just put this away" she said while walking out the room.

I sat patiently and waited for her to come back and ten minutes later she came back with a robe on, she got in the bed and lay down next to me

"Thanks Fluttershy" I said while facing her direction and hugging her

"No problem" she said blushing.

I awoke to the sound of roster going cock-a-doodle-doo

I slowly open my eyes and saw Fluttershy still sleeping

"Fluttershy, you awake" I said while poking her back

No movement.

"Fluttershy" I said poking her harder

Still no movement.

"Flutttershy" I said while poking her fast

She began to move so I stopped poking her, she turn around and was greeted with a kiss on the cheek

"Thank you, big sister Fluttershy" I said while hugging her tightly

She blushed a major deep red and hugged me back after a while

"You too, little brother Ace"

"For what?" I said letting go and looking at her weird

"For coming from out of nowhere and meeting me, you are like a little brother I never had" she said while smiling that same warm smile my mom use to give me in the morning

"And you are like a big sister I always wished for kind, sweet, and gently" I said while kissing her again on the cheek

She embraced me with a tight hug and started crying

"Uh oh, did I do something wrong?" I said while looking at her tear up

"No, it's just that you are the sweetest and kindest little colt a pony could ask for" she said kissing me on the forehead

"Thank you for taking me into your house" I said while playing with her mane

"Don't mention it" she said while picking me up and putting me on her shoulders and walking down to her living room.

As soon as we got down there the door opened and Rarity walked in with three little ponies

"Hello Fluttershy dearie" she said

"Oh, hello Rarity, what brings you here?" she said while putting me down on the couch

"I just wanted to ask you if I could leave the girls here for a bit?" she said while stepping out of the way to introduce three little ponies, one with red hair and was peach colored, another one that was orange with purple hair and a white one with pink and purple hair

"I guess they can hang out with Ace for a bit" Fluttershy said hesitantly

"Ok thank you so much darling" she said while trotting out the door and closing it and when she closed the door the three girls started touching and breaking things

"Ok girls settle down" Fluttershy said but they still kept breaking everything.

"HEY LISTEN TO FLUTTERSHY!" I yelled which got their attention

"Who's that Fluttershy?" they all said

"Sweetie belle, Applebloom and Scootaloo I liked you to meet Ace" she said while gesturing a hoof over to me

"Why hello there" Applebloom said her voice lingering with lust

Then sweetie belle pushed her out of the way

"Forget Applebloom, he's mine" she said while eyeing me up and down

Then scootaloo pushed her into Applebloom

"Oh please, I can tell he like Pegasus better than unicorn's or earth ponies" she said while licking her lips

"Um, Fluttershy" I said while backing up

"Ok girls that's enough" she said while giggling

"Hey you want to hang out with us?" Sweetie belle said

"Umm… ok I guess" I said before she grabbed me by my hoof and brought me outside with the other two following us.

"So, what do you want to play?" I said while looking at the birds

"Let's play… leap pony" she said while crouching over and sticking her rump in the air

"Ok" I said while grabbing on to her flanks and jumping in front of her

She got a running head start but tripped on a rock and landed under my hind legs, I froze and looked to see her looking straight at "IT"

"Huh, what's this?" she said while poking "IT"

I just stood to shocked to move of do anything

"Sweetie belle, why y'all looking at his meat?" Applebloom said looking at her

"Yeah and why didn't you invite us" Scootaloo said while sliding under me

"What is it?" Sweetie belle said still poking it

"It is a penis, I think" Applebloom said

"Didn't Cheerliee say this where baby fillies come from" Scootaloo said

"Yeah but I don't see any fillies" Applebloom said while poking it also

I jumped in the air and landed on my face and groaned in the dirt

"Hey girls look, it got all heard" Applebloom said pointing at "IT"

"Yeah it did" Sweetie belle said while touching it with her horn

'Why me' I thought while blushing really hard

A/N

You guys didn't expect that did you, the cutie mark crusaders look at a real live you know what, and Ace is so embarrassed but wait until Fluttershy comes out of the house it get better ok so ya goodbye for now


	3. good times bad times

I laid there until I noticed I was fully exposed so I quickly got up and started backing away

"Where y'all going Ace?" Applebloom said sadly

"I just wanted to get up because I wasn't really comfortable" I stammered for a lie

"It sure looks like you were comfortable" Scootaloo said while pointing at "IT" in between my legs

I blushed and tried to hide "IT"

"Look girls, you guys are cute and all but don't you think we are to, you know, young" I said still backing up as they progressed towards me

"No, I don't think so, do you girls?" Sweetie belle said while looking at her other two friends

They shook their heads and smiled

"We all think you are cute-"

"I think her cuter" Applebloom said

"No, I do" Scootaloo said to Applebloom while flashing a mad king of look to her

"Prove it" she said

"Fine" Scootaloo said while running towards me

I yelped and backed only to be stopped by a tree; she got to me and grabbed my head

"I like you so much" she said while my cheek sexily

I struggled to get free but being a ten year old kid sadly doesn't give you upper body strength

"Oh please let the pro handle this" Applebloom said while pushing out of the way

She grabbed my face and kissed me full on the lips and tried to seek entrance to my mouth

"Mmmm MMMMMM!" I screamed as she kissed me

'What did I do to deserve this' I thought sadly

Just then sweetie belle pushed her into Scootaloo and they both fell over

"Oh please girls, watch this" Sweetie belle said while dropping to her knees

"NO NO NO NO NO NO NO!" I screamed very loud

Just then Fluttershy came bursting through the door and towards me; she picked up Sweetie belle and put her next to Applebloom and Scootaloo

"What were you girls doing?" Fluttershy said angry

"We just wanted to know him better" Applebloom said while looking at the floor

"And you think that do nasty things to him is getting to know him better

"Yes" Scootaloo said while winking an eye at me

I looked away and started to cry softly into Fluttershy's mane

"Why girls?" Fluttershy said while scolding the three fillies

"Why do you care, he's not even you brother" Sweetie belle said suddenly said

"He is like a brother to me and when somepony tends to hurt my brother in any way I will get angry" she said while picking me up and wiping away my tears

"But" Sweetie belle said but was cut off

"But nothing, I am going to tell your sister's you two" she said while looking at Applebloom and Sweetie belle

"And as for you" she said while looking at a laughing Scootaloo

"I am going to tell Rainbowdash to do trick for you for three months" She said while seeing the filly's face fall from laughter to sadness in a blink of an eye

"You can't do that" she said growing angry

"Yes I can because I am bigger" she said while walking away with the three fillies walking sadly behind her

"Thank you Fluttershy, you are the best sister a person, I mean pony can ask for" I said while kissing her cheek and hugging her neck

She produced a small blush and kept walking to her house

"Man, we were doing so well if only Fluttershy haven't come in to mess things up" Sweetie belle said quietly to her two friends

"I know but why were we doing this again?" Applebloom said looking at her.

"To get out cutiemarks" she said annoyed at her

"To get cutiemarks as what, rapist, molesters, cocksuckers?" she said confused

"I guess that would be king of weirs to have a dick on flank as a cutiemark huh?" she said thinking it over

"Yeah it would" Scootaloo said

They all sighed and walked faster to catch up to me and Fluttershy.

"Ok, who's hungry?" Fluttershy said while walking in with a sundae

Everypony was silent I was still mad at the girls for almost reaping me

"Ok kids look, just because you got a little bit out of control doesn't mean that you guys can't be friends" she said while looking at me and the sad three fillies

"But he won't want to" they all said sadly

"Do you think I was not going to like you guys?" I said while getting up and limping over to them

"Yeah" Sweetie belle said while looking up

"I will be your friends and I would maybe get with one of you gals if I was older" I said while putting my hoof around them and patting their backs

"So will y'all be our friends?" Applebloom said

"Yes I will girls" I said while pulling them into a tight hug

They all smiled and hugged me back

"Ok well, a very sundae is waiting" I said while getting off the couch and limping towards the sundae

"What is wrong with your leg?" Fluttershy said concerned

"Oh, back on earth me and my dad were playing tickle monster and when I ran down the stairs I lost my footing and fractured my foot" I said while rubbing my throbbing hoof

"Oh you poor dear, do you want to go to the doctor tomorrow?" She said while getting an ice pack from her fridge and putting it on my foot

"Ok, we will go tomorrow" I said while grabbing a spoon and eating the sundae

*Time skips 5 hours*

"Fluttershy darling, I'm back" Rarity said while walking through the door

"Oh hey Rarity" she said while looking back to see her friend standing at the door

"You girls ready?" She asked while the girls got their bags

"Ready" they said while running down the stairs

"Ok lets go, and thank you so much for watching them darling did they give Ace trouble?" she said while looking at me read a children's book

"Nope" she said while looking at the girls and winking

"Ok, let's go girls" she said while walking out the door

"Sweetie belle wait" I said while limping after her

"Yeah?"

I grabbed her head and kissed her on the lips for three seconds and broke it off

"Their now all of you kissed me" I said while looking at her blush a very deep red

"I uh…. Thank you" she said while turning and walking out the door smiling

"Come on Ace, time to go to sleep" Fluttershy said while picking me up and taking me to the bed.

A/N

Ok down with this chapter and hope to post another chapter for the other story our little problem hopefully but I just love typing this story so much and I hope that this story gets popular and that I am doing a really good job ok well bye for now.


	4. what a day

"Mommy, where are we going?" I said while looking at my mom shed tears in the car

"Don't worry, you are going to a better place" she said stopping the car on the cliff

"Are we going swimming?" I asked happily

"Well, I'm not" she said while hanging me over the cliff

"Mom"

"Sorry honey but I can't have a crippled son" she said dropping me

I screamed as I fell down on a sharp rock, I fell on the sharp rock and it impaled me in the chest

"Sorry honey" my mom said while dropping gasoline and lighting my corpse on fire.

I sat up and screamed which caused Fluttershy to wake up and hug me tightly

"Shhh shhh" she said while rubbing my mane

"Fluttershy?" I said crying

"Yes Ace?" she said letting me go so I can be face to face with her

"I don't know what I would do without you" I said sniffing and wiping away my tears

"I know me too" she said kissing me on the forehead

"Sorry for waking you up" I said looking at her tired face

"It's ok, you want me to sing you a lullaby?" she said while picking me up and putting me on her lap

"Yes please" I said

She cleared her voice and started to sing the lullaby she usually sang:

Hush now, quiet now

It time to lay your sleepy head

Hush now, quiet now

It's time to go to bed

I thought the song was over but she still kept singing

Drifting off to sleep,

Leave the excited day behind you

Drifting off to sleep,

Let the joy of daylight find you

Hush now, quiet now

It's time to lay your sleepy head

Hush now, quiet now

It's time to go to bed

I laid there and started to drift off to sleep but I jolted awake when I heard a loud crash in the room, I looked to see Rainbowdash laying on the floor whit a bunch of stuff on top of her

"Fluttershy get Ace and let's go to cider season before pinkie pie gets there" she said while grabbing me and her and flying out the window

"Oh Rainbowdash Ace was going to sleep" she said while looking at my happy face

"Wheee, I'm flying" I yelled

"Doesn't look like he's sleepy right now" she said while smiling

Fluttershy got and started to fly with Rainbowdash to wherever they were going.

We landed on what looked like a farm with a stand that said "Applecider season sale"

"Yes, she's not here" Rainbowdash said while trotting in the front with Fluttershy right behind her

When we got our place in line and sudden pink blur ran by stopped in front of Rainbowdash

"Hey Rainbowdash" Pinkie said while waiting in line

"Pinkie, get in the back f the line, I was here first" Rainbowdash said angry

"No I was, see" she said while stepping out of the way to reveal a wax-made statue of Pinkie right there

"What that's not fair" Rainbowdash said pouting

"Calm down, rainbow there is hardly anypony here right now" I said while looking to see nothing

"Oh yeah, right" she said dumbfound

*Time skip; five hours*

"Cider season is now open" Applejack said in a mega-phone which caused Everypony to cheer and applause.

"I would like two cups please" Fluttershy said

"Two cups, y'all usually order one" Applebloom said while pulling down a lever

"I know but it is for Ace and me" she said after paying four bits in a chest

"Are you sure the little guy can handle it?" A big muscle red pony said

"Yes I am sure" she said while giving me the cup

I drank the entire cup slowly and started to feel a little light headed

"Fluttershy I" was all I said before I knocked out cold on the floor.

I woke up later in a hospital bed with Rainbowdash, Fluttershy, Applejack, Twilight, Pinkie pie and Rarity standing over me

"Look girls" pinkie said while jumping with joy

"Hey buddy" Rainbowdash said while leaning in to hug me but Fluttershy pushed her aside and grabbed me first

"Oh Ace, I am so sorry" she said while hugging me tightly

"Can't… breathe" I managed to say

She let me go and blushed

"Opps sorry" she said while smiling awkwardly

"Tarnation Fluttershy, y'all mighty strong" Applejack said while lightly punching her arm

"Sorry" she said quietly

When everything got quiet the cutie mark crusaders came bursting in the door and talking about something

"Hey, is he all right?" Scootaloo said while trying to make her way past the ponies

"Yeah girls, I'm fine" I said as the three of them managed to push through the ponies

"How did this happen?" Applebloom said while looking at the heart monitor beeping

"I went to the Applecider season thing and I guess that I couldn't handle it" I said to her

"Oh, that's too bad" Scootaloo said sadly

Sweetie belle just hung her head down and started pawing the floor

"Sweetie belle, you alright?" I asked her

When she looked up to answer me, her face blushed a major deep red and smiled

"Yeah, I'm fine" she said a little too quickly

Rarity saw that Sweetie belle was acting kind of strange and wondered what was going on

"Sweetie belle, can I talk to you?" Rarity said

"Sure sister" she said while walking out the room

"I noticed that when you are around that Ace fellow your cheeks turn red" she said curiously

"Oh, it's just because he's a very nice… young stallion" she said while stammering for an excuse

"No, huh you like that Ace fellow" Rarity said happily

"Ok yes, but please don't tell him" she said to her sister pleading

"Ok darling but that is so cute" she said while picking up Sweetie belle and hugging her

"Thanks sis" she said embarrassed

They walked back and I was happy to see Sweetie belle's face again for some strange reason, shortly after a doctor walked in with a weird beak like mask on and was wearing a coat and had a cutie mark of a red cross with a vibrant red splatter behind

"Hello, my name Doktor" he said in a German accent

"Nice to meet you" I said giggling a bit

"Ok, I got ze results and vell somehow he got an overload of stomach acid from ze drink so he has to stay in ze hospital to rest for three days" he said while reading off a clipboard

"Ok thank you doctor" Fluttershy said

"You are quite welcome" he said turning to leave

When the doctor left the room, the rest of the ponies started to leave

"Bye, Fluttershy and Everypony else" I said while waving

I thought I was alone until Sweetie belle came from around and smiled

"Oh hey Sweetie belle" I said happily

"Hi… I have something to say" she said after a moment of what looked like thinking

"Yeah, what's up?" I asked curious

"Ace, ever since you came to equstria from earth I liked you the first time I saw you" she said while looking down and blushing

I just laid there shocked on what she just said but was snapped back into reality when she sighed and turned to leave

"I'm sorry if I wasted you're time" she said sadly

"Sweetie belle wait" I said

She turned around, her eyes filling with tears

"I never said I didn't like you back" I said blushing a little bit

She was shocked to hear that but she snapped out of her trance state and smiled happily

"You do?" she said

"Yes I do" I said happily as well

She walked to me and hugged me, feeling brave I kissed her cheek and I saw her face turn a bright red

"See you when I get out?" I said while letting her go

"Yeah" she said walking away

"Bye" I yelled after her

"Bye" she said while closing a door with a smile spread wide across her face but little did she know Rarity saw the entire thing happen through the window

"Sweetie belle finally found her special somepony" Rarity said while trotting away very happily

A/N

Sorry for such the late update but something happened with my other story and I had to solve the whole problem, so yeah hope you guys liked it and one more thing my other story, our little problem, has a couple of twist and turns here and there so yeah first twist: kord a.k.a Edwin asked me at school if I could make him gay and make him like brayburn from Applelussa and yeah second twist: since Kord is gay all of a sudden Fluttershy is now given to my other friend Darkheart as a paring and last twist: Applesaw wants me to type that he gets Applejack pregnant and now we are having two mares that are going to be pregnant, Luna and Applejack but look on the bright side Applejack is not getting pregnant until like way later in the story so yeah ok bye and peace love and happiness for now.


	5. a bright and horrible day!

I laid there staring at some birds fly by

'Man, I am soooooo bored' I thought while tapping my hooves together

'I am so happy that I am getting out today' I thought happily before nurse Redheart came in [I eventually learned her name in the short period of time]

"Hello Ace" she said while hiding a hoof behind her back

"What do you?" I said looking behind her back but she quickly brought it out in the front

"It is a picture from Sweetie belle" she said while handing me the photo

I took it and saw me putting my two front hooves over her shoulder and smiling at the camera; I looked up at nurse Redheart and saw that she was smiling a big grin at me

"I think it is very cute" she said while walking out the door

I sat there staring at the picture until Doktor came in

"Vhy hello there, Ace" he said happy to see me

"Hello Doktor" I said while putting down the picture on a nearby table

"Vat is that?" he said while picking up the photo to get a better look at it.

He lowered the photo and was smiling at me

"I see zat you and Sweetie belle are veally good friends" he said while pulling out a weird machine

"Umm… what is that?" I said getting a little freaked out

"Don't vorry, it won't hurt a bit" he said while connecting to my stomach

"What does it do?" I asked while seeing him tighten it

"It is made so that it will suck the acid out of your stomach" he said while pressing some buttons

It started to make some funny noises and I started to get scared when I saw a very sharp needle slowly making its way to my stomach

"I thought you said it will not hurt" I said trying to back up but failing miserably

"I lied so you won't freak out" he said while eyeing the machine closely

After a couple of moments the needle started to break past the barrier of skin on my stomach

"You might need this" he said while handing me a rag

"Why would I-" I said but I stopped cold when I saw a small stream of blood squirt on my face

I used the rag to cover my face and to cover myself of the bloody scene before me.

"There, now that wasn't so bad" he said while loosening up the straps

I moved the rag away to see a medium sized hole in my stomach with blood coming out like a fountain

Doktor quickly stitched up the wound and looked at me with a face of 'sorry I almost killed you' type of face

I squinted my eyes and saw that under the beak mask Doktor was smiling and was murmuring something

"Are you ok?" I asked while rubbing my stomach

"Oh yes, everything is just fine" he said while taking out the IV tube from my arm

"I am free to leave" I said while stretching my arms

"Yes, you are free to leave" he said in a regular tone

I looked at him weirdly but I shrugged it off and jumped off the bed

"Thanks for your help Dok" I said while waving goodbye

"Take care and vell, don't get hurt anymore" he said waving back

"Whoops, almost forget" I said while running back and grabbed the picture from the table.

I walked past the front and saw nurse Redheart crying and waving at me

"I will miss you" I said hugging her

She hugged me back and said back to me

"I will miss you too" she said while sniffing and letting me go

"I will visit soon" I promised while walking out the double doors

She grabbed a tissue and blew her nose and said after me quietly

"I hope so" she said.

I walked around town and was making my way to Fluttershy's cottage when I heard somepony crying in an alleyway, being the curios pony I am I walked over peeked around to see Sweetie belle crying against.

I ran to her side and she looked up surprised

"Ace, what are doing here?" she said happy to see me

"I was about to ask to same thing" I said putting a hoof around her

"I am sure you won't want to hear it" she said looking down and sniffing and looking at a puddle of her tears

"Sweetie belle, If I didn't want to hear it then I would not be here" I said rubbing her back

She sighed and turned towards me

"It all started at school' she said while sighing shortly after

*Flashback begins*

I walked in the door of my school and saw Applebloom and Scootaloo sitting down already, I waved and they returned the favor.

I sat down behind Diamond Tiara and in front of Feather Wing; I pulled out a picture that I kept for myself of you wrapping your hooves around my neck you staring into my eyes deeply, I must of not paying attention because miss Cheerilee called my name

"Sweetie belle is that a not?" she said while coming over to me and taking the picture from me

"Wait no" I said but it was too late.

Diamond Tiara was already looking at the picture and growing a big evil smile on her face

"Hey guys look, Sweetie belle has a colt-friend" Diamond said while snatching the picture and showing the rest of the class, the class suddenly burst into laughter and started pointing at her

My eyes and watered up and I ran out the door and started to wherever I wanted to go, I decided to hide in a ally way and stay out of sight and then you came and found me" she finished

*End flashback*

I looked at her with sorrow in my eyes

"I wish I could do something to help you" I said while nuzzling her neck

She slowly lowered her head but she brought it back and looked at me with hope in her eyes

"Maybe you can" she said while pulling me into a kiss

A/N

I am so sorry for the long update, I blame school for that anyways I hope you like this chapter and what is Sweetie balle up too? And why am I asking you guys because I already know that, oh yeah one more thing I will Accepting OC soon for this story so ya if you want send me one, but a warning you will be a little colt/filly if you sub, it so yeah bye.


	6. some strange gooey liquid

"Are you sure this is the only way that I can help you?" I said while looking at her dab red paint on my cheeks

"Don't worry, I am not going to make you look like a girl, you are going to look scary" she said while painting weird symbols on my face

"Can't you just ask your teacher to get your picture back?" I said looking at her stop and stare at me

"Ace, scaring Diamond Tiara into dropping my picture is way funnier" she said returning to painting on my face

I sighed and looked at the mirror that was set up so I could look at the progress; I noticed she drew blood red circles around my eyes and what looked like sharp teeth with blood dripping down from them

"And… done" she said while lifting up the brush and examining the work she had done

"I did a great job" she said smiling

"Let's just get this over with" I said blushing but the paint blocked it from view.

We walked out from her house and headed our way towards the school making sure not to be seen by anypony

"I still don't think this will work" I whispered to her

"It will work, don't worry" she said smiling

We arrived at the school and she suddenly pulled out a greenish, reddish liquid

"Here put this on" she said handing me the bottle

"What is it?" I said examining the weird liquid

"I don't know, I stole it from twilight" she said not looking back at me

I hesitated and decided to pour the weird thing on me, I uncapped it and it smelled like decaying bodies.

I held my nose and poured the weird liquid on me but a couple miles away a bear smelled the scent and thought it was food.

"Ready Ace" she said looking back at me

I eyes vision started to turn blood red and my hooves were sprouting claws

"I guess I am" I said my voice turning into a weird deep demonic voice

"Wow… nice voice" she said while picking up her hoof

"Annnnnd GO!" she said

I jumped out the bush and roared which caused the little fillies and colt to jerk their heads to me.

Most of their faces were covered in fear, some passed out and others simply just stood their

"Who is Diamond Tiara?" I growled

All the ponies stepped out of the way to reveal a pink little filly cowering in a ball.

I stomped over to her but stopped when I heard a bear growl from behind, I turned but was slashed at by its claws and got a bid scratch mark on my chest.

"Ow" I said before the wound healed in the blink of an eye

I jumped at the bear and slashed my claws which managed to cut a piece of his skin off, the bear growled with anger and slashed me across the face but it just healed automatically.

Without hesitation I slashed up from the bottom of the bear to the top like it was butter, ponies thought the bear was still alive until the bear slowly started to separate and fell in two.

I looked at the bloody mess and looked back to see the ponies faces with fear

I looked at the only place I could go without bringing attention. A nearby water creek, I ran on all fours so fast that I got there in ten seconds flat

"What have I done?" I said while scooping up water to wash my face but soon as the water touched my skin my vision started to return back to normal, I quickly got up and jumped inside the creek and when I emerged I was back to normal

"Man, it is good to be back" I said while flipping my mane back I place

"Ace, Ace where are you?" Sweetie belle yelled

I looked and saw her running towards me, I walked to her and when she saw me she started running faster

"Hey Sweetie bel-" I said before she tackled me to the ground and started to hug me

"I am so sorry for making pour that weird liquid on yourself" she said while looking up at me

"Don't worry about it, at least I am back to normal" I said

"I know but I should have know that a weird liquid I found in the ally would be dangerous" she said while letting me go

"Wait, you said you got it from Twi" I said while looking at her

"I know but I wanted to make sure you would pour it on yourself, I'm sorry" she said while looking away

I wanted to leave her their but I just couldn't do that to her

"It's ok" I said after a long moment of silence

She looked up and smiled at me

"Thanks, I knew I made to right choice to fall for you" she said hugging me again

I just looked at her smiled and looked up to see a rainbow above me and Rainbowdash smiling down at me, I returned the smile and started rubbing Sweetie belle's head

"I made the right choice too" I said quietly.

Off in the distance stood Scootaloo and Applebloom with angry looks on their faces

"How dare she?" Applebloom said while pacing back and forward

"I know she didn't even give us a chance" Scootaloo said while kicking a rock

"She will pay for this" Applebloom said while looking at me and Sweetie belle hugging.

I looked up to see night time falling and Sweetie belle now asleep on my waist

"Sweet dreams" I said while getting in a comfortable position and falling asleep.

*Time skip; the next day*

I awoke to the sunlight beaming down on me, I yawned and looked to see Sweetie belle still sleeping on my waist.

I sighed and looked to see two ponies, one a unicorn and another one and Alicorn, walking

"Hey Sweetie belle wake up" I said while gently shaking her

She started to stir and finally woke up

"Hey, Ace" she said while yawning

"You got to go to school" I said while picking her up and kissing her cheek

"I guess I do huh" she while slowly walking to the school.

I looked around and saw that the two ponies were still walking, I quickly ran to them and when I got their they looked at me

"Hello" I said barley able to catch my breath

"Hey are you ok?" the one with light ocean blue hair said to me

"Yeah, you look like are going to die" the one with a baby blue mane and a gray tail said

"I just wanted to say what's up and if you guys wanted to hang out because I am new and I have not that many friends" I said after I gained my breath

"Sure, my names Little Strife by the way" the unicorn said while extending a hoof to me  
>"Ace" I said shaking his hoof<p>

"And I am Snowflake" the alicorn said

"Ace" I repeated to him

"We can hang out later because we have school" Little Strife said while pointing to the school in the distance

"Oh ok bye I guess" I said as they turned to leave to school

"I can't wait to see how many adventures we will have later on today" I said as I walked to Fluttershy's house

A/N

Well, here is the other chapter and hopefully I will post other chapter soon ok well best of luck and peace for now


	7. some day we had

I knocked on the front door of Fluttershy's cottage and waited for her to open the door

"I wonder if she is home" I asked myself

I soon found the answer when I was suddenly tackled by Fluttershy and was greeted a very life crushing hug

"You're out of the hospital" she said hugging me harder

"Can't... breathe" I said my face turning bluer due to lack of oxygen

She saw my face and let go and smiled a sheepish smile

"Sorry about that Ace, I just that I haven't seen you in so long" she said smiling

"But you just saw me the other day" I said trying to get my breath back

"Oh… Right" she said blushing

"But I don't care, I missed you big sister" I said hugging her after I got my breathe back

She didn't return the hug; she just stood there and tried to process the word that slipped past my lips

'He thinks of me as a big sister' she thought he face a deep red blush in the process

"I missed you to little brother" she said after a very long silence

"Can we go inside, I need to wash up for my friends" I said while dusting off dirt and mud from early

"Yeah, go ahead" she said while getting up and stepping out of the way

I trotted past her and she followed suit shortly after.

*Time skip: 3 hours*

"Fluttershy, are you there?" I yelled from the upstairs bathroom

"Yes Ace, I am" she said back

"Can bring me a towel?" I said

"Yes hold on" she said while walking to the closet and getting a pink towel with a yellow butterfly on it

I looked in the mirror and started to comb my mane the way I liked it

"Hmmm… not exactly" I said shaking my head which caused my mane to snap to its original

"Perfect" I said satisfied

Fluttershy walked in and handed me the towel

"Here you go Ace" she said while throwing me the towel

I caught it and looked at her and smiled

"Thank you very much Fluttershy" I said while jumping of the little ladder and drying myself

"Now Ace, be careful out there ok?" she said while stopping me

I turned my head and looked her in the eyes

"Don't worry, colt's promise I will not get hurt" I said while standing up proud

"That's not the promise we usually do" she said smiling

"Do I have to do it?" I said looking at her with pleading in my eyes

She just nodded her head and looked at me again.

I sighed and cleared my throat

"Cross my heart and hope to fly, stick a cupcake in my eye" I said while putting a hoof in my eye

"That's better" she said while picking me

"Now let's go feed you first" she said while flying down to the kitchen.

I looked on the counter to see a big bowl of salad and small cup of water, my stomach started to growl even thought I hate salad

"Here you go a nice big bowl of salad" she said placing it down before me

"Thanks" I said before I stuck my head into the bowl and the whole salad in 2 minuets

I pushed the bowl and jumped off the chair and walked out the door before Fluttershy could say anything.

*Time skip: 3 hours*

The school bell rang and I waited for my new friends to come out the front door, I noticed some fillies eyeing me up and down and then I saw Snowflake and little Strife walking out the front door

"Hey guys, over here" I yelled while waving a hoof in the air

They noticed me waving my hoof and ran towards in my direction

"Hey man" Snowflake said while raising his hoof to hoof bump

"Hey" I said while bumping hoofs together

"What did you think of while we were gone?" Little Strife said while raising an eyebrow at some fillies which caused them to blush and giggle

"I was thinking that we can explore an unknown region over there" I said while pointing a hoof at tall, rocky like buildings in the distance

"Looks safe enough" Snowflake said while taking to the air

"You know how to fly?" I said in awe

"Yeah, you don't know how?" he said while doing some flips and landing next to me

"No, I never learned how to" I said ashamed

"Ok well, basically you relax your wing muscles and spread your wings and start flapping, and then you are flying" he said while relaxing his muscles

I relaxed my wing muscles and spread my wings and started to flap my wings, I opened my eyes and saw that I was in the air and I saw Snowflake and Little Strife waving at me

"I'm doing it" I said while landing next to my friends

"See it's easy" Snowflake said while hoof bumping me

"I guess it is" I said while folding my wings back in place

"You guys ready?" Little Strife said clearly bored

"Yes, let's go" I said while me and Snowflake took to the air

"Finally" he said while spawning a scooter from his magic

He started it up with his magic and took off to the village of rocks with us following behind him.

"What do think we will find?" I said loudly to both of them

"Maybe we will find treasure" Little Strife said while looking up at me

"Or certain death" Snowflake said while maintaining a straight face

"Maybe we will discover a new species" I said happily.

We arrived at the village and we saw creatures walking in the streets

"What are they?" I said while looking at the black bug type thing flying by

"Maybe some friendly ponies" Little strife said while shrugging his shoulders

"Nope, I read about these they are creatures who can take the form of anypony they please, ponies that encountered them and lived to tell the stories call them changelings" he said still stone faced

"How do they feed?" I asked curious

"That is the weird thing, they feed off the love of the ponies they the form of" Snowflake said finally looking at us

"And do you know this?" me and Little Strife asked in unison

"I may have went to the library and checked out a couple of books

Before we could reply a rough, female voice was heard behind us

"Well well, what do we have here?" the voice said

We looked back and saw a mare with bug wings and a horn with greenish hair standing behind us  
>"Uh oh" I said while seeing more of the changelings fly behind her.<p>

A/N

Oh no, Snowflake, Ace and Little strife are confronted by the queen of the changelings, what will happen next? Stay tuned for the next exciting chapter, the desperate escape, farewell.


	8. Desperate struggle

The guard dragged us to the cells and threw us inside

"Hey, watch it buddy" Little Strife said while raising a hoof at the changeling, it just simple laughed and closed the door

"Great, now what?" I said while sitting on the floor

"We can't give up guys" Snowflake said while looking for a way out

"And how are we supposed to get out then?" Little Strife said while looking at him

"Use your magic to grab the keys from the sleeping guard" he said while pointing at the changeling sleeping on the wooden chair

"I'll try" he said while concentrating his magic

A little bit later the keys started to be lifted in the air by blue magic; he dropped the keys in my waiting hoof

"At a colt" I said while opening the door and walking quietly out

"Almost there" I said quietly but I stepped on a twig and the guard woke up and saw us

"Fight!" I yelled while running head first into him

He staggered backwards and fell on the floor

I jumped on his stomach and knocked the wind out of him but he quickly got it back and punched me off of him

"Ow" I said while snapping my jaw back into place

"Let's take him down" Little Strife said while kicking him in the ribs.

He groaned and coughed up blood

"Take this" I said while stomping him in the face

He held his face and groaned; seeing an opportunity Little Strife stabbed the changeling with a sharp knife that so happened to be near by

The changeling hissed and died in a puddle of his own blood

"Gross" I said while wiping the blood off my hoofs

"Let's go before more show up" Snowflake said while running up the stairs with us following shortly behind.

When we reached the top we saw white Pegasus and unicorns in gold armor fighting the changelings

"What is the royal army doing here?" Snowflake said confused

"Maybe they heard we were kidnapped" I said while shrugging my shoulders

"Well since they are here, we can get out of here" I said

"But we need to stop the queen" Snowflake and Little Strife said in unison

I hesitated for a moment and decided that if I was going to die might as well be a hero

"Alright fine, let's do it" I said

"Great lets head to her tower" Snowflake said while pointing to a twisting tower

"Ok" I said before a royal guard Pegasus came crashing down where we were

We gasped as he slipped away

"Quick lets go" I said while running down the stairs

As we ran through the battle we saw that the royal guards were taking a beating

"Man, they need help" I said while flying up to a changeling and crashing into him before he could hit a guard

"Thanks… kid" he said before flying into the battle

"Come on guards, push forward" I heard a white unicorn with light and dark blue yell

"Ace, let's go" Little Strife yelled up to me

I flew done to the group and landed

"Who is that?" I said while pointing at the blue haired unicorn

"Captain of the royal guards, why?" Snowflake said

"Nothing, let's go" I said while flying towards the spire tower.

We arrived at the front door but it was locked

"We need something sharp" I said while looking around

Just then a blood curdling scream was heard and sword flew in and got stuck in the wall

"Thank you" I said while taking out the sword and hitting the door open

When I opened the door a bunch of changelings were standing and waiting for us

"Let's do this" I said while tossing the sword and lodging it in one of the changelings head

"Alright" Little Strife said while charging up his magic and shooting a big energy ball around the room, it evaporated everything it touched and barley skinned my head

"Hey watch it" I said

"Sorry" he said while canceling it out

"Watch this" Snowflake said while surrounding his horn with fire and burning them down

"Awesome" I said while picking a sharp piece of rock stabbing some changelings in the stomach.

We all panted and saw a bunched of ashes and dead bodies on the floor

"Come on, let's go" I said while running up the stairs with them right behind me.

I busted open the door to the queen's chamber and saw Twilight, Fluttershy Rarity, Applejack, Pinkie pie, Rainbowdash and the captain in the room

They looked our way and the ponies smiled while the queen laughed

"You got to be kidding me" she scoffed

"We are here to stop you reign of terror" I yelled

"You got to be kidding me" she said again

"Nope" I said while Snowflake shot a big flame towards her, she saw this coming and barley jumped out of the way

"I see you pose a threat" she said while dusting herself off

"No matter, you still" she said while using her horn the blind us

"Ahh!" we yelled

Just then I felt a hoof smack me across the cheek and I went flying into the wall

I looked up to see the queen currently throwing punches at Snowflake but he was expertly dogging them

"Snowflake, use this" Twilight said while tossing me a capsule

"What is it?" I said while eyeing the colorful capsule

"Figure out" was all she said

I nodded and ran towards the fight and crashed into the queen but she was a strong as a brick wall

I wobbled and looked to see Little Strife and Snowflake on the floor badly injured

"Now time to die" she said evilly

"NOOO!" I yelled while injecting myself with the weird rainbow liquid, I felt love and happiness flow through me and then Snowflake and Little Strife were being lifted towards me

"What the heck?" I said while I was turning pure white

"This is so cool" Little Strife said while also turning white along with Snowflake

"Get ready to be served" I said before a big and powerful rainbow shoot out and headed towards her

"NOOOOOO!" she yelled while being engulfed by the bright rainbow

We went in a little circle and then our eyes opened ended the weird power thing.

We laid on the floor and panted

"Man, that was awesome" I said while looking at my two friends and smiling

"You said it" they said in unison

I got up and looked at the queen on the floor panting and on the verge of passing out forever

"How is this possible, I was defeated by a pair of three colts" she managed to say

"Get over it" I said while Everypony was walking towards us

"No, it will be impossible to lead and army without a leader" she said while charging up a final blast and shooting it at the captain

"Shining armor, watch out!" Twilight yelled but he didn't have enough time to react, seeing the danger I hoisted myself in front of Shining Armor and got hit instead of him.

I slid on the floor and gasped as I felt the energy beam eating at my soul

"Ace!" Everypony yelled while running to me

I coughed and my vision slowly started to fade away

"Quick, get him to the hospital" Twilight yelled

I felt myself being picked up and being carried to the hospital.

I slowly closed my eyes and was thinking of my short but fun time in equstria and about my friends and Sweetie belle.

Then darkness.

A/N

Wow, some chapter huh? Well, I am going to change the title from "Desperate escape" to "Desperate struggle". Hope you liked it and please be patient for next chapter; in the meantime I bid you goodbye and a happy evening.


	9. Ace is alright

It was a peaceful evening in ponyville urgent care and nurse Redheart sat at her desk bored

"Nothing exciting ever happens" she said while rolling a pencil back and forward

Just then to doors burst open then Twilight and the rest of the gang came in

"We need Doktor quick" she said while panting heavily

Nurse Redheart ran and got me off her back

"Doktor, come quick" She yelled while pumping my stomach

"Vut is it?" he said concerned

"Ace is hurt, he needs urgent care" she said while pumping hard

Just then Doktor came in wearing his mask and lab coat

"Bring him over here" he yelled while running to the operating room

She followed close behind and shut the door, leaving Everypony either scared or worried

*In the operating room*

"Quick, fetch me my tools" he barked

She nodded and ran to his office to get his work tools.

I slowly started to open my eyes and saw Doktor looking for something

"Where am I?" I asked wearily

"You are in ponyville urgent care" he said not looking at me

"Who brought me?" I asked looking to him

"HOW IN THE ZE LAND OF EQUSTRIA SHOULD I KNOW!" he suddenly snapped

I got startled and my heart jumped in my chest so hard I thought it might burst out

He turned back to looking for that something and then nurse Redheart came in

"Ok, I got them Doktor" she said while setting the tools aside

"Thank you" he said

She stepped back and watched as Doktor brought out a very sharp knife

"Now whatever you do, DON'T MOVE!" he said while slowly bringing the knife across my chest.

I grimaced in pain but didn't move, he then pulled the layer of skin away and looked at my heart

"Ugh, just as I zhought" he said while looking at my heart corrupted with pure energy

"Can you cure him?" Redheart said worried

"I can try but I can guarantee zat ze heart got to some of his other organs" he said while pulling out tweezers

"How will know which ones are corrupted?" she asked

"I will have to follow his corrupted blood lines" he said while cutting more of me open

I couldn't handle the pain anymore and I just passed out on the table

*Time skip: 5 hours*

I felt something cold against my left eye but decided to ignore it, I slowly started to open my eyes and saw Everypony standing over me

"Hey" I said my voice sounding shaky

"Hey little guy" nurse Redheart said

I sat up and looked at Everyponys worried faces

"What's wrong?" I asked worried

"You might want to see this" Rarity said while holding up a mirror to me.

I gasped and saw that my eye was a different color than my other one

"What happened to me?" I said scared

"Don't worry, it will go away eventually" she said while flashing me an awkward smile

"How long do you think it will take to go away?" I asked still looking at it

"Oh, I would say a couple of hours or so" she said happily

"Ok, well how close was the operation?" I asked

"Well, if it weren't for doctors amazing skills you would have been dead" she said while throwing her hoofs in the air

"Oh, I see" I said while lying down

"Just get some rest, you will be able to leave tomorrow" she said while looking at the sun slowly inch its way down.

I pulled the blanket up and was closing my eyes when suddenly the door opened and Sweetie belle came in

"I heard Ace was in trouble" she said panting

"Don't worry Sweetie belle, I'm fine" I reassured her

"Oh, thank Celestia" she sighed as she walked to me

"Sweetie belle, aren't you supposed to be at a cutie mark crusader sleep over?" Rarity said worried that she left her friends alone at her house

"They said that they couldn't make it" she said sadly

"Oh, that's too bad" she said sighing a relief sigh

"And I wanted to ask Ace if he could sleep over but he is currently busy" she said while jumping on the bed

"She could stay here if she wants" nurse Redheart said

"She can?" Rarity said surprised

"Yeah, I am going to be here all night because I am way behind so I guess I could keep an eye on them" she said happily

"That would be great" Rarity said happily

"Great, I'll go get some supplies for them" she said while trotting out the room

"Yay! A sleep over" she said while hugging me around the neck

"Whoa, easy there sugercube, don't wanna break poor ol' Ace's neck now do ya?" Applejack said playfully

"No because then I would be complete anymore" she said while letting me go

Everypony D'AWWW and stared at us hugging

"I think that they make a great couple" Rainbowdash said

"I agree" Fluttershy said while crying softly

I looked at the mirror that Rarity left down on the bed and saw that my deformed eye was gone

"Finally" I muttered under my breath

"Ok, I got snack, food and sleeping bag for Sweetie belle" nurse Redheart said while walking in with a bunch of stuff on her back

"Thank you so much for letting her stay here" Rarity thanked again

"Don't mention it" she said while setting the stuff down

"Ready for the best sleepover ever?" Sweetie belle asked me happily

"You know it" I said happily

She jumped off the bed tried to push all the ponies out the door

"Please leave now" she said while pushing against Applejack

"Alright we are leaving" Rainbowdash said while flying out the door with Everypony else following behind her.

Sweetie belle closed the door and looked at me with a happy and wide grin

"Are you ready to have the most best and fantastic sleepover ever!" she said while hopping to me

"I guess I am" I said while she looked through the bag for stuff to do

"Man, all she brought was a sleeping bag and some food" she said while sitting down and pouting

"We don't need all that stuff to have a nice sleepover" I said while scooting over and making room for her to lay down with me.

She saw me making room and walked to the spot and jumped on the bed

"What are we going to do?" she asked while lying down with her back towards me

"We could talk I guess" I said not sure

She shrugged he shoulders and sighed

"I guess we can" she said while scooting closer to me.

"How was your day?" I asked

"Alright" she said half heartedly

"Was it fun?" I asked happily

"I guess" she said with no emotion

"Do you like me more as a friend?" I said hoping this would get her out of her bored and sad state.

She turned to face me and smiled while she answered

"Yes, I think that you are the light in the dark and the heart to my body" she said while putting my hoof in her heart.

I felt a slow steady beat and smiled at her

"And I couldn't be any happier without you" I said while doing the same as she did to me.

We looked into each other's eyes until she started to get hungry

"Man, I am hungry" she said while getting out of the bed and getting an apple

"You want something?" she asked

"Nope, I am mighty tired" I yawned as I laid my head against the pillow

"Oh, ok well goodnight" she said while eating her apple in one bite

"Goodnight" I said while knocking out into a deep sleep.

She sighed and unfolded the sleeping bag but saw that it had no top cover

"Great" she said while dropping the sleeping bag.

She looked over at me and saw a space big enough space in front of me for her to sleep

"I guess I am sharing" she said while jumping in the bed and lying down.

She yawned and gave me a quick kiss on the check

"Goodnight" she said while falling to sleep as well

A/N

Ok, well I totally reedited this chapter so yeah hope you like the new and improved chapter, ok well peace out for now


	10. a great day for Ace

I yawned and stretched my hooves out

"Man, what a night" I said while moving around but stopped when I felt another body against me.

I looked and saw Sweetie belle lying behind me

"Hmm, must have wanted to sleep with me" I said while gently moving.

I laid there and stared at the ceiling and wondered how today was going to turn out

"I wonder what she dreaming about" I said while looking at her.

As if hearing me she started to sleep talk

"Ace… I love you" she mumbled

"I love you too" she said in a deeper tone

I chuckled and looked at her crack a small smile

"Wait, what's that?" she said her face growing concern

My smile faded and I looked at her concerned

"Quick, we got to help" she said scared and still sleeping

"Sweetie belle, wake up" I said while lightly shaking her

"Must. Get. Away" she said while panting in her sleep

"Sweetie belle, wake up!" I said a little bit more scared

"Ace… I always loved you" she said while letting a single tear fall from her cheek

"SWEETIE BELLE!" I shouted while franticly shaking her.

Hey eyes shot open and she looked at my worried face

"Ace, what's wrong?" she said concerned

"You were having a nightmare" I said calming down a bit

"What… oh I didn't mean to scare you" she said sadly

"It's ok" I said kissing her on the forehead.

She hopped out of bed and walked to the bag of goodies Nurse Redheart brought us

"What you looking for?" I said while looking at her

"A brush" she said while successfully finding one

"I think your mane looks great" I said smiling

"One said is normal but the other side is a mess" she said while reveling one side of her mane messed up

"Oh" I said while trying to force back a laugh

"Ya, ya" she said while passing the comb through her mane

"Don't worry, I won't ever laugh at you" I said while trying really hard to hold it back

"Thanks" she said happily

"After this" I said while suddenly bursting into laughter

"Gee, thanks for the help" she said sarcastically

I stopped laughing and looked at her with a sorry face

"My bad, it's just that I couldn't hold it" I said while wiping away a stray tear from my cheek

"It's ok, I forgive you" she said while putting the brush down

"Ok, thanks" I said while relaxing.

I closed my eyes for three seconds when suddenly I felt something slam on me, my eyes shot open and I saw Sweetie belle a few inches away from my face

"When we get out, what you want to do?" she said excited

"I-" I tried to say

"Maybe we can go hang gliding? Or rolling skating?" she said happily

"Or bathing because I feel dirty" I said smiling sheepishly

"Oh, ok when we are done with that we can do stuff right?" she said

"I promise" I said while kissing her cheek.

Me and Sweetie belle sat and talked about our day when suddenly Doktor came in with a weird machine

"Vhy, hello zhere Ace" he said ignoring Sweetie belle

"Hey Dok" I said while looking at the machine

"Don't worry, it won't hurt a bit I promise" he said in a normal voice

"Alright, let's get it over with" I said while laying back

"You might want to move back" Doktor said to Sweetie Belle

She simply nodded her head and jumped off the bed

"Now, let's get started" she said while smiling evilly.

I felt him strap the machine to my belly and looked at me with a crazy eye

"Begin" he said while flipping a switch

I heard the machine make a soft humming sound and stuck a small needle out

"What, no rag?" I said worried

"Trust me, you von't need it" he said while eyeing the needle.

I felt the needle puncture my stomach and sent a major bolt of electricity through my system.

I grimaced in pain and looked at him with a worried look

"Don't worry" he said while laughing darkly

He cranked it up and it sent much bigger jolt electricity through my body.

I felt myself slipping away into darkness when suddenly he pushed it deeper into my stomach and increased my pain

"Doktor, he dying" Sweetie belle said while looking at my face barley being able to hold its self up

Doktor suddenly shook his head and saw his machine slowly killing me

"Oh, geez" he said while turning off the machine and taking it off of me

I felt my vision slipping away and was suddenly given a lot of energy when Doktor injected some weird green liquid inside of me

"I am so sorry Ace" he said while backing out he room and closing the door

"Are you ok Ace?" she said while hugging my head

"Yeah, I'm fine" I said while looking at Nurse Redheart and Doktor's figures talking in front of my door.

After they were done talking Nurse Redheart came in with a worried face

"Ace, are you ok?" she said while feeling my face

"Yes, I'm fine" I said ignoring the searing pain in my chest area

"Well, I just wanted to let you know that you can leave right now" she said while removing the IV tubes from my arm

"Thanks" I said while jumping out of bed once she was done

"Bye Ace and make sure you visit" she yelled after me.

*Time skip: 3 hours*

I groaned in the dirt next to Sweetie belle

"Ok, parasailing is not our special talent" she said while spitting out dirt

"You said it" I said while doing the same

"What next?" she said curios

"How about… dj-ing" I said while pointing towards a music store

"Umm, ok only for you" she said while running to the store

I flew into the air, swooped down and grabbed her

"Need a lift?" I said while carrying her to the music

"It would be nice" she said smiling.

"Welcome to my music store young ponies" A white unicorn with dark and light blue hair said

"We are honored to be here" I said while looking at the equipment

"Such a gentlemen" she said amazed

"Do you let ponies mix one song for free?" I asked her

"Usually I don't let ponies touch my equipment unless they but it but… you small, sure for you why not" she said while leading me to the back.

"Show me what you got" she said while leaning against a wall

I turned on the machine and twirled the left record which caused a sweet note to come out, I smiled and pushed up a knob and started spinning the records and started making a steady beat.

The unicorn's mouth was open and so was Sweetie belle's

'Time to crank it up' I thought while cranking up the volume and pressing a button which made the notes echo.

I twirled the records on last time and stopped the music entirely

"Wow, you got skills" she said while bumping my hoof

"Thanks" I said while jumping off the set

"Hey, I'm doing a show tonight why don't you mix a song for me?" she suggested to me

"I would love too" I said while looking at Sweetie belle and smiling

"Great, head to the ponyville music club and go to a pony with a black mane and gray coat and saw that Dj pon-3 sent you" she said while turning off her mixing set

"Ok, see you tonight" I said while walking out the store

"Congratulations" Sweetie belle said while hugging me

"Thanks, hey I got to go tell Fluttershy about this, see you later" I said while flying towards Fluttershy's house at an incredible speed.

A/N

Well, Ace is going to prove that he is a great Dj by earning his cutie mark tonight at the club. Or will he? Stay tuned and find out soon.


	11. Ponyville music gig

I flew as fast as my little wings could carry me and was talking to myself

"Man, tonight's going to be awesome" I said while hoof pumping in the air and smiling a huge grin

"Better hurry up and tell Fluttershy" I said while zipping to her house.

I stopped and knocked on the door frantically

"Hello? Anyone there?" I said while opening the door to see Fluttershy taking a nap

"D, awww" I said while walking up to her

I looked at her and smiled but that was soon replaced when I frantically started shaking her

"Fluttershy, wake up!" I said while shaking her.

Her eyes opened slowly and smiled when she saw me

"Oh, hello Ace" she said while rubbing her eyes

"Come on, we have to go to the ponyville club" I said while pulling her off the couch

"What why?" she said curios

"My first gig" I said while pulling her along

She suddenly stopped which caused me to come to a sudden halt

"Your first gig?" she said getting worried

"Yes, I'm going to be late" I said while trying to move her

"No, you're not allowed to go there" she said while pulling away from me

"What why?" I said shocked and confused

"Because I am older and you have to listen to me" she said quietly

"This isn't fair" I pouted

"I'm sorry, what did you say?" she said looking at me

"I said this isn't fair" I said while looking at her now mad face

"Well, life isn't fair and the sooner you realize that the better" she said while walking to me

"Well, I'm going" I said while walking towards the door but was pulled back to her

"You're not going, now get you flanks upstairs and stay up there" she said while grabbing me by my mane and taking me upstairs

"No" I said while braking free and flying towards the door

"I don't know when this happened but you turned into a real… bitch" I said while slamming the door shut and flying towards the club.

I arrived at the front door and saw Sweetie belle and Rarity waiting outside

"Ace!" Sweetie belle said while running and hugging me

"Hey Sweetie" I said while hugging her back

"Like my new hairstyle?" she said while showing me her mane which was straightened

"I love it" I said while smiling at her

"Ace darling, Dj pon-3 is waiting for you" Rarity said while opening the door with her magic

"Ok, then let's go in" I said while walking in with them following close behind.

As soon I got inside I felt the music shake my body lightly

"Wow, this music loud!" I yelled to Sweetie belle

"Tell me about it!" she yelled back

"Hey Ace, over here" I heard somepony yell at me.

I looked in that direction and saw Rainbowdash, Twilight, Pinkie and Applejack sitting and waving at me from a table

"Hey girls!" I said while running to them

As soon as I got there the music died out and a slow song started to play

"Finally" I said while pulling out a chair for me, Sweetie belle and Rarity to sit on

"So, you nervous?" Twilight asked me

"A little bit" I said while looking at the huge crowd of ponies

"Don't worry, you'll do fine" Rainbowdash said while lightly punching my arm

"Will Ace now come backstage" Dj pon-3 said into the microphone

"Guess that's my call" I said while gulping and walking to the backstage.

"Welcome to the backstage my friend" she said while opening a curtain

"Ok, what songs do I mix?" I said asked her

"Don't worry, I will supply you with the songs after you're done a song, k?" she said while handing me a paper

"What's this?" I said while looking at it

"It is your first song silly" she said while walking away

"What song is called Eurobeat Brony Discord (The living tombstone's remix?" I said while lowering the paper

"Ace, come on to the stage" Dj pon-3 said to me

"Alright" I said while running onto the stage.

"Now, ladies and Gentlecolts please welcome a little colt with such talent that I just had to let him Dj for a bit, Ace!" she said while pointing at me behind the Dj set.

Everypony cheered and stomped their hooves on the ground, I looked at the gear and placed the record on the spinner

"Don't fail me now talents" I said while putting the needle on the record and started the song

"Can I get a holler Everypony" I yelled into the mic

They all hollered and then suddenly the sets auto-sing lyrics messed up

"Oh no, what now?" I said concerned.

The song started with a steady and without thinking I suddenly grabbed the mic and tried to sing like the person the screen:

I'm not a fan of puppeteers but I've a nagging fear  
>someone else is pulling at the strings<br>Something terrible is going down through the entire town  
>wreaking anarchy and all it brings<p>

I can't sit idly, no, I can't move at all  
>I curse the name, the one behind it all...<p>

Discord, I'm howlin' at the moon  
>and sleepin' in the middle of a summer afternoon<br>Discord, whatever did we do  
>to make you take our world away?<p>

Discord, are we your prey alone,  
>or are we just a stepping stone for taking back the throne?<br>Discord, we won't take it anymore  
>so take your tyranny away!<p>

I stopped singing and looked at Everypony faces and saw that they were either cheering or shocked that a little colt could do this

"Time to really please them" I said while picking up the mic again and signing the next verse

I'm fine with changing status quo, but not in letting go  
>now the world is being torn apart<br>a terrible catastrophe played by your symphony,  
>what a terrifying work of art!<p>

I can't sit idly, no, I can't move at all  
>I curse the name, the one behind it all...<p>

Discord, I'm howlin' at the moon  
>and sleepin' in the middle of a summer afternoon<br>Discord, whatever did we do  
>to make you take our world away?<p>

Discord, are we your prey alone,  
>or are we just a stepping stone for taking back the throne?<br>Discord, we won't take it anymore  
>so take your tyranny away!<p>

I dropped the mic and started spinning the records to make the background beats, Everypony cheered and stomped their hooves on the ground and started singing along.

Discord, I'm howlin' at the moon  
>and sleepin' in the middle of a summer afternoon<br>Discord, whatever did we do  
>to make you take our world away?<p>

Discord, are we your prey alone,  
>or are we just a stepping stone for taking back the throne?<br>Discord, we won't take it anymore  
>so take your tyranny away!<p>

The music ended and the ponies burst into cheers and begged for more, I waved and walked behind stage and was greeted with a very happy Dj pon-3

"Little colt, you killed it out there" she said while grabbing me and spinning around

"Glad you liked it" I said after she put me down

"And now they want encore, how about it?" she said smiling

"Sure I guess I could go for one more" I said while giving it some thought

"Great, wait here" she said while walking on stage.

I peeked around the curtains and saw Dj pon-3 talking in the mic

"Do you want one last song Everypony?" she said

They all screamed and stomped their hooves

"I can't hear you" she said louder

They shouted a lot louder and stomped their hooves faster and harder

"Then give it up for the one and only Dj little beat!" she shouted while walking back stage to me

"Dj little beat?" I said while smirking

"Just thought it would fit your cutie mark and all" she said while pointing at my flank

She was right, a cutie mark of headphones appeared on the blank spots

"Awesome" I said while jumping on stage and flying to the set

"The nest song I will be performing is… The cutiemark crusaders (Dubstep remix)" I said while starting the music.

I looked in the audience and saw Sweetie belle's face a light red and I couldn't help but smile.

I looked around and saw Applebloom and Scootaloo come walking then a brilliant idea hit me like a brick wall.

I stopped the music and all the ponies booed

"Don't worry Everypony; I just want the original signers to come on stage

"WHAT!" they all said surprised

"Come on, this is your song anyways" I said while making a begging face

They hesitated and looked at each other

"Alright fine, we will do it" Scootaloo said while jumping on stage with the others following behind her

"Now just sing the original song ok?" I said

"If you say so" Scootaloo said while grabbing the mic.

I started the music and Scootaloo brought the mic up to start singing:

Look here, are 3 little ponies  
>Ready to sing for this crowd<p>

Listen up, cause here's are story  
>I'm gonna sing it VERY LOUD!<p>

The ponies started to scream with joy and began stomping the hooves on the floor

When your, a younger pony  
>And your flank is very bare<br>Feels like the sun will never come  
>when your cutie marks not there<p>

So the three of us are fighting the fight!  
>There is nothing that we fear<br>will have to figure out what we'll do next  
>until our cutie marks are here!<p>

WE ARE THE CUTIE MARK CRUSADERS!  
>ON A QUEST TO FIND OUT WHO WE ARE!<br>AND WE WILL NEVER STOP THE JOURNEY!  
>NOT UNTIL WE HAVE OUR CUTIE MARKS!<p>

I looked at the girls and couldn't help but start thinking how good they are and how they are making all the ponies in the room happy

They all say that you'll get your mark  
>When the time is really right<br>And you know just what your suppose to do  
>And your talent comes to light<p>

But it's not as easy as it sounds  
>And that waiting's hard to do<br>So we test our talents everywhere  
>Until our face is blue!<p>

WE ARE THE CUTIE MARK CRUSADERS!  
>ON A QUEST TO FIND OUT WHO WE ARE!<br>AND WE WILL NEVER STOP THE JOURNEY!  
>NOT UNTIL WE HAVE OUR CUTIE MARKS!<p>

The beat started to grow louder and louder until suddenly Scootaloo yelled two words into the mic. 

CUTIE MARKS!

I spun the record and made some cool sounds which caused Everypony to go crazy, I stopped the music and the girls looked back at me

"Dude, you got talent" they said amazed

"Yeah and this baby proves it" I said while showing them my cutie mark.

"Congrats" Applebloom said while giving me a pat on the back and giving a sad face

"Why the long face?" I said confused

"We haven't found out special talent yet" they said while sighing

"Don't worry, I will help you guys find your special talent" I said while smiling at them

"You will?" they said happily

Before I could reply I was called back stage

"Whoops gotta go" I said while running backstage.

"That was awesome!" Dj pon-3 said while emphasizing with her hooves

'Thanks, I really appreciate it" I said smiling

"Well well well" a gray pony with a black mane came walking in

"Hello Octavia" Dj pon-3 said while narrowing her eyes at her

"Charmed to see you too, vinyl scratch" she said while also narrowing her eyes

"What are you doing at such an awesome place like this?" Vinyl said while smirking

"I came here to see the show of course and I sure was worth the trip from Canterlot" she said while looking at me

"Yes, well every show is worth the trip" Vinyl said back coldly

"I believe this little man has remarkable talent and I will want him to come back with me to Canterlot" she said while reaching her hoof out.

Vinyl suddenly slid in front of me and blocked me

"No way, I found him first" she said while pushing her back

"Be that way, see you both later" she said while bowing her head and walking towards the exit

"What was that about?" I asked her

"Nothing, just some friendly computation" she said while turning around

"Well, I need to go find a go rock to sleep under tonight" I said while walking towards the exit

"What, don't you sleep with… Fluttershy?" she said while thinking

"Yes but I came against orders and I am pretty sure she won't welcome me back with open arms" I said while sinking my head

"If you want, I can let you stay with me until she forgives you" Vinyl offered

"No, I will just be taking up space" I said

"Don't worry, you won't" she said while rubbing my head.

We walked from back stage and saw Pinkie Pie dancing on the tables with some other ponies

"Oh, that Pinkie" Vinyl said shaking her head.

We walked outside and started walking to her house

"So, long have you've been a Dj? I said trying to strike a conversation

"For at least 3 years" she said while looking at me

"Man, I wish I could be as good as you" I said while looking at her

"Kid, you showed, more talent in one night than I can in a year" she said while gently pushing

"I guess I did huh?" I said while looking at her glasses.

"Man, what a day" she said while opening the door and crashing on a nearby couch

"You said it" I said also tired

"You want some water of Applecider?" she said while removing her glasses and placing them on the table

"Just water please" I said while sitting down and waiting

"Here you go" she said while handing me the water with her magic

"Thanks" I said while drinking the water all in one gulp

"Man, you sure are thirsty" she said after taking a sip of Applecider.

She handed me a pillow and smiled at me

"Since you did so good tonight, you get to sleep with me" she said while jumping into bad and covering herself in a blanket

"Thanks" I said while climbing into bed and turning off the lamp

"Goodnight" she yawned

"Goodnight" I yawned as well and a little bit after I drifted off to sleep.

A/N

Well, here is the music gig chapter and please tell me If you liked it because I worked really really REALLY hard on this chapter. Ok well peace love and happiness for now bye. 


	12. Meeting a new pony

I yawned and stretched my hooves

"Man, what a dream" I said while regaining my focus

"It wasn't a dream" Vinyl said while walking in with two plates of daisy sandwiches

"So, I really did kill it up there?" I said while sitting up

"You sure did, in fact the club wants you to perform again sometime" she said handing me a plate

"Thanks" I said while smiling at her

She took a bite and spoke which caused little chunks to fly out

"Whoops, my bad" she said after she swallowed her food

"It was kind of funny" I said chuckling a bit

"I like you kid" she said while taking another bite

"Me too" I said also taking a bite.

"I have to go to work, so I will back at night" she said while putting her glasses on and putting her headphones around her neck

"Alright, just don't take too long" I said smirking

"I'll try" she said sarcastically

We laughed and went our separate ways.

What to do?" I said while looking at her cd's and stuff

"I suggest listen to music" A female voice from out of nowhere

"Whoa" I said while jumping in the air

"Nice to meet you too" she said smirking

I looked and saw a dark blue filly with light pink mane and tail and a cutie mark of a music eighth note

"Who are you?" I said getting a little bit scared

"I am Dj pon-3's little sister twice removed" she said smiling

"I didn't even know she had a sister" I said confused

"She doesn't know I am her sister either" she said looking at me

"Oh, well what are you doing here?" I said while looking through her music

"I am here to finally meet my sister" she said while walking next to me

I looked up and noticed she had a horn and wings

"Whoa, you're an alicorn?" I said

"Why yes I am, thanks for noticing" she said smiling

"Can you back up please?" I said while barley noticing that she was pressing her nuzzle against mine

"Oh sorry" she said while backing up.

I walked and she followed where ever I went

"Umm… can I help you?" I said looking back at her and stopping

"No, I'm fine thank you" she said stopping as well

I didn't say anything else; I just started walking with her following me.

I opened the door and smelled the fresh and she did as well

"Can you please stop doing whatever I do?" I said looking at her annoyed

"Oh, I'm sorry" she said while lowering her head to the ground

"Look, I'm sorry but it's just kind of creepy when you do that" I said lifting her head

She wiped her eyes and looked at me

"Are you crying?" I said shocked that she was so sensitive

"Sorry, I am very sensitive to bad things

"That's what I was just thinking about right now" I said smiling

"Oh, right I forgot to ask for your name" she said giving herself a little hit on the head

"Why, my name is Ace how about you?" I said looking at her face

"My name is little Daisy" she said happily

"I like that name" I said smiling

She blushed a very deep red and looked at me

"Let me guess, sensitive to nice comments too?" I said to her

She just simply nodded and looked away from me

"This is going to be a long day" I mumbled under my breath.

I locked the door and started walking to town to explore

"So, where you from?" I said while looking at some ponies walking by

She didn't respond, instead she let out a little "meep" sound and looked away

"Any hobbies you like to do?" I said hoping to get her to talk

She let out another "meep" sound and still looked away

"Any colt-friends?" I said deciding to give up

"Umm…. No" she said quietly

'Sure you answer to that' I thought while smiling at her

"Anypony you like?" I said curios

"Um….. I guess you are the only nice pony I grown to like in such a short period of time.

I stopped dead in my tracks and just looked straight ahead

"Did I say something wrong?" she said worried

"Nope, just see a pony that won't like me" I said while pointing at Fluttershy carrying some animal food

"Just ignore her" she quietly suggested

"You're right, I should" I said while walking ahead.

I walked into town and was greeted with nods and hoof pumps

"Man, they love how I mix music" I said while looking at all the ponies.

Just before I could set and another step I was suddenly tackled

"What's the big idea?" I said while looking at a mask faced pony

I struggled and saw that they knocked out Little Daisy and then they hit over the head and I passed out shortly after.

*My dream*

I woke up and was only inches away from Little Daisy's face, I tried to move but saw that I was strapped to a table

"Who's there?" I yelled in the dark room

"It's just none of your business" A deep dark voice echoed around the room

"Let us go" I yelled which caused Little Daisy to wake up slowly

"Not until you confess" the voice said angrily

"Confess about what?" I asked confused

"About Little Daisy" the voice boomed

"What about her?" I said now following along

"Confess you like her" The voice said calming down a bit

"But I don't" I said honestly but the voice didn't believe me.

I heard a click and suddenly I was shocked by a small electric current

"Oww that hurt" I said angrily

"Confess now!" the voice yelled in the microphone

"Ace" Little Daisy said shyly

"Yes?" I said looking at her

"Ace, wake up" she said sounding more louder

"Huh?" I said confused

"Wake up!" she suddenly yelled.

*In the real world*

I woke up and saw Rainbowdash and Little Daisy standing over me

"What happened?" I said rubbing my head

"You got knocked out when a fan jumped on you" Little Daisy said while looking away

"Where did they go?" I said looking around to see nopony around

"They ran away when I came and shouted at them" Rainbowdash said standing up tall and proud

"Thanks for that" I said while getting up and dusting myself off

"Don't mention it" she said while waving goodbye and taking to the air.

I looked up and saw that it was very late

"Man, how long was I out?" I said while Little Daisy's shy face

"It has been 12 hours" she said while letting some hair fall over one eye like Fluttershy

"Well, I got to-" I said but stopped when I saw how angelic she looked

"Wow, the moonlight really makes you look pretty" I said but gave myself a mental slap in my head

'What are you doing, you have a mare friend already' I thought while smiling at her weirdly

"Thank you" she said blushing again

"Well, we better get back to Dj pon-3's house" I said while running to her house with her following behind me

"I can't fall for this girl" I whispered to myself as I opened the door to see a worried Vinyl

"Ace, where have you been?" she said after she saw me walking in

"Just hang out with your sister" I said while stepping aside to reveal Little Daisy

"This can't be, I'm an only pony" she said while eyeing her up and down

"But you are wrong" Little Daisy said smiling.

A/N

Here we are, another chapter for this story and I got some bad news and some good news, the good news is I will be free this entire week so I can update more often but the bad news is that we nearing the end of the story Our Little Problem, yes I know sad but it had to end sooner or later, so I dread the day it ends bye and hope you are not to bummed out because I got some more good news coming soon.


	13. The most weird day yet

I sat there and watched them bickering back and forward until I heard a knock on the door

"I'll get it" I said while getting up

They just kept talking and acted like they didn't hear me.

I opened the door and saw Little Strife and Snowflake standing there with big smiles

"Hey guys" I said while stepping outside and closing the door

"Dude, we just found an abandon rainbow making factory near the everfree forest, wanna come?" Little Strife said while pointing to a tall and large building to the horizon

"Sure, it's better than staying here" I said turning around to see Little Daisy and Vinyl still arguing

"Alright, let's go" He said while spawning a scooter

"Might as well" Snowflake said while taking to the air and looking at me

"Let's go" I said while zipping to the building with them right behind me.

As we all rode to the factory we ran into Twilight and Fluttershy walking

"Oh, hey girls" I said while landing in front of them

"Oh hey ace, where you guys going?" she said while looking at me and my friends

"Just exploring around town" I said while looking at Fluttershy

Fluttershy smiled at me and waved but I looked away and looked at Twilight for an answer, she frowned and looked down to the ground and tried to hold back the tears in her eyes

"Oh ok, well don't do anything dangerous" she said while walking ahead with Fluttershy behind her

"Come on guys, let's go" I said while taking to the air and flying towards the factory

"Alright, let's go" Snowflake said while flying after me

"Can't wait to see what's in there" Little Strife said while zipping on his scooter.

We stopped in front of the building and I looked the massive structure up and down

"Man, this place is huge" I said in awe

"That's funny, last time we checked it was way bigger" Snowflake said while looking at Little Strife

"You said it" he said while walking towards the building

"Shall we enter?" I said while finding a door

"Yes" Snowflake said while trying to open the door but had no success

"Must be rusted" I said while looking at the door

"Let me" Little Strife said while kicking the door down with his hind legs.

We walked inside and saw absolutely nothing except for dust and rats

"I don't get it, it supposed to have machinery" Snowflake said while walking around the room

"He's right" Little Strife said disappointed

"Maybe they cleared the building out" I said while leaning against a wall.

Before anypony else could say something we heard a loud click and the wall behind me started to open up

"Way to go Ace" Little Strife said while looking down the stairs

We stood quiet and heard machinery clanking and a disoriented voice talking down there

"I don't know about this" I said while looking at them nervously

"Calm down, what the worst that can happen?" Snowflake said while walking down the steps

"Ya, lighten up" Little Strife said while walking behind him

I gulped and looked back for no reason and started to follow them down the steps.

The more we walked down, the more the machines and the voice got louder

"How long are these steps?" I said while getting tired

"I don't know" Snowflake said while also getting tired as well

We walked for about ten minutes until we reached a high balcony and looked down at the machines

"Oh dear Celestia" I said while looking at dead pegasi bodies getting fed into a machine and came out robotic

"Who would do this?" Little Strife said while looking at the dead bodies getting their arms torn apart and replaced with weird looking cannons

"Hurry up, we attack Couldsdale soon" The disorientated voice said from a throne

"Yes sir" a robot said while flying away and working on the machines

"Soon, very soon Couldsdale will burn" he said while laughing evilly.

We crept down the stairs and hoped to not get caught

"We need to stop this guy" I said while walking normally when we reached the factory floor

"We have to stop this" Snowflake said while running ahead with us following behind.

We heard a song playing in the background and the pony with disorientated voice started singing:

Now a rainbow's tale isn't quite as nice  
>as the story we knew of sugar and spice<br>but a rainbow's easy once you get to know it  
>with the help of the magic of a Pegasus device<p>

We ran and heard the robots progress speeding up with the song and we saw the machine which turned dead ponies into robots speed up as well.

Let's delve deeper into rainbow philosophy  
>Far beyond that of Cloudsdale's mythology<br>It's easy to misjudge that floating city  
>With its alluring decor and social psychology<br>But with all great things comes a great responsibility  
>That of Cloudsdale's being weather stability<br>How, you ask, are they up to the task  
>To which the answer is in a simple facility<p>

We stopped and watched as the robots put a weird looking device behind their head.

In the Rainbow Factory, where your fears and horrors come true  
>In the Rainbow Factory, where not a single soul gets through<p>

The pony twisted a device and the robots head jerked up and started to make little rainbow cannon balls.

In the Rainbow Factory, where your fears and horrors come true  
>In the Rainbow Factory, where not a single soul gets through.<p>

"We got to do something" I said while looking around for any robots

"Your right, let's go" Little Strife said while running but stopped cold when he saw a robot standing in front of him

"Intruder alert!" he said while bringing up his cannon

"Run!" I said while running the opposite way with them following right behind me.

I looked back and saw the robot flying at us, his cannon pointed at us

"Quick, what do we do?" I said while looking around

"Up there" Snowflake said while pointing at a nearby elevator

"Great, let's go" I said while running faster.

I jumped inside and so did Snowflake and Little Strife

"Quick, close it" I said while pointing at the metal door

Snowflake pulled it down and locked it

"Phew, that was close" I said while wiping away a sweat drop.

Our happiness was short lived when suddenly a rainbow cannon ball came in and burnt a huge hole in the metal door

"Quick, go up" I said while pushing a random floor level.

The robot flew closer to us but the elevator stayed put

"Dang thing, work" I said while pushing the button faster

Finally it started to move up fast and the robot crashed into to wall and broke

"Phew again" I said while looking at the floor level I picked

"Where are going?" Snowflake said while looking at my face fall from happiness to worry

"The main throne room" I said as the door opened to ravel the pony standing there with ten robots behind him

"Ah cud" We all said in unison

We managed to escape the elevator but ended up getting corned into a wall

"Well guys, it was sure fun" I said while closing my eyes and braced for death but instead I heard a loud crash on the roof.

I looked up and saw Princess Celestia, Twilight, Applejack, Pinkie pie, Rarity, Rainbowdash, Fluttershy and Doktor come in

The ruble fell on the robots and they landed behind the mysterious pony

"Give it up whoever you are" Doktor said while pulling out a bonesaw

"Bravo" he said, his voice sounding more messed up

"Who are you?" Princess Celestia said while charging up her horn

"Don't remember me" he said while removing his hood to reveal that he had gold hair and the half that was still on his face was a white unicorn.

Princess Celestia and Rarity went whiter than ever and whispered the same name

"Prince Blueblood" they said shocked

"Right you are" he said while putting his hood back on

"What happened to you nephew?" Celestia said while looking at him

"I wanted to try the real world by myself but I ended up getting murdered by a pack of timber wolves

"That's horrible" She said sadly

"But a nice pony found me and now I am a half robot pony freak with metal wings" he said while showing his metal wings

"But why-" Celestia said but was cut off by him snapping at her

"Don't you see it auntie, I'm a freak" he said while flying away so fast that we couldn't follow him with our eyes

"What… just happened?" Rainbowdash said confused

"Who knows?" Twilight said confused as well

(Discord's POV)

I stopped flying and changed back to normal

"They are so easy to fool" he said while laughing like manic

"Now, time to kill prince Blueblood" he said while snapping his claws and disappearing to the castle in Canterlot.

A/N

Another chapter up and running, hopes you guys enjoyed it and please wait for next chapter. Bye.


	14. Discord's trial

We stood up and looked at Celestia staring into space

"What's wrong princess?" Twilight said worried

Suddenly the princess teleported to prince Blueblood's room and saw him laying down and reading a book.

He jumped and looked at all of us standing there

"Auntie Celestia, what are these common pony-folk doing here?" he said while getting up

"And get this horrid thing out of here" he said while looking at Rarity

"I beg to differ" she said while getting angry

"I am still mad for you ruining my mane the day of the gala" he said scoffing at her

"And I am still mad that I ever met you!" she said back sharply

"ENOUGH!" Celestia roared

We looked at her and stood quiet

"We need you to leave blueblood" Celestia said sharply

"But-" he said

"NOW!" she shouted

He mumbled and left the room, as soon as he left the a weird figure teleported in the room

"Just as I thought, Discord" Celestia said glaring at her

"My my Princess, you look hotter than last time" he said while looking at us intently

She blushed a bit but kept a straight face on

"What do you want?" she said charging her horn up

"To rule over my land again" he said while disappearing in thin air

"You will just throw it in disharmony again" she said while looking for him

He appeared in front of her and grabbed her face and faced it at him

"Exactly" he said while releasing her face

"Just leave Discord" I said angrily

He turned around and saw me standing right next to Twilight

"Oh, you must be Ace" he said while walking to me

"And you care why?" Snowflake and Little Strife said while taking my sides

"You're all here, wonderful!" he shouted with joy

"What do you need with them?" Celestia said while blocking us

Suddenly we appeared in front of him inside and energy ball

"For a game" he said while teleporting us out the room.

*The everfree forest*

We landed on the floor and groaned

"Where are we?" I said while looking around and saw a bunch of trees and plants

"Welcome to the everfree forest" Discord said while appearing in front of us

"Let us go Discord" Snowflake said angry

"But games haven't started yet" he said while snapping his claws

Suddenly the tress started to sink into the floor and before us laid a table with weapons on it

"What are these?" I said while picking up the cannon thing

"My robot's weapons" he said smiling

"You want us to kill each other?" I said while looking at my friends

"Sadly no but I do want to test you" he said his voice echoing around us

"Against who?" Little Strife said curious

"You" he said while disappearing

Suddenly our shadows started to stretch out farther away

"What the heck" I said while seeing our shadows takes form of us

They looked at us with big red eyes and slowly started to walk towards us

"Stay together guys" I said while bringing up the cannon

"Whoops, almost forgot" he said while brining up trees to block us off

I looked at the trees and back at my shadow clone

"Bring it on" I said while leaving my gun on the floor

It just simply twitched and inched its way to me, I ran at it and swung my fist but it just blocked it and slugged me in the gut

"Ohh!" I said while getting on my knees to get my breath

I looked up and saw it bringing his foot back and kicking me right in my mouth; I stumbled back and clutched my jaw

"Ow" I said while ignoring all possible pain

It jumped forward and tried to grab me but I jumped out the way and let it crash head first into a tree, he took his head out and started to wobble a from side to side

"Eat this" I said while turning him around and smacking him across the face which sent him flying a couple of feet

"Impressive, you might need this" Discord said while dropping a sword in front of me

I looked up and saw the shadow of me drink the demon liquid that Sweetie belle found in the alleyway

"Oh no" I said while picking up the sword and watched the shadow mutate into the demon thing.

I slowly backed away as it made its way to me slowly

"Quick think" I said to myself

I bumped into a tree and watched him get closer

"Let's test this out" I said while putting the sword in my mouth and running at him.

He slashed at me but I jumped over his hand and slashed a big cut in his arm, I looked at him and saw some black goo oozing out his arm

"That's right die" I said while slashing at his leg

He made no sound instead he just tried to kill me

"Die!" I shouted while jumping up and cutting a clean line down his chest

He stumbled back and saw his chest open up to reveal a black heart, I landed next to the cannon and had an idea

"Hasta la vista" I said while shooting a rainbow cannon ball right into his heart.

It burned a clear hole straight through his heart and soon after he fell to the floor and motionless, I tossed the gun aside and began to walk away when suddenly Discord appeared in front of me

"Bravo!" he said happily

"I'm done, now let me and my friends go" I said glaring at him

"Ah but your friends haven't killed their own shadows yet" he said while smiling

I stood silent until he teleported us to a balcony right above my friends who were battling

"You guys can do it" I mumbled while hanging over the balcony

A/N

Another chapter up and running, sorry if it was a little bit shorter than usual but I need to think about school right now. Anyways enjoy and thank you for being so patient with me.


	15. Discord's Trial: Snowflake's battle

*Snowflake's POV*

I shuddered and looked in front of me to see my shadow staring back at me

"Ready to fight?" Discords voice rang through the small arena

"Let's get this over with" I said while taking a battle stance

The shadow just glared at me and slowly started to make his way forward

"Let the games begin!" Discord said happily

"Final-" I said but was cut off when I felt a hoof smack me across the cheek and sent me flying into a nearby tree.

I pushed the tree pieces off of me and saw my shadow giving a small grin at me

"Bring it then" I said while using my horn to make me teleport

The shadow looked around until he made time slow done and he saw me smack him across the face with a lot of force, the shadow made time go normal again and gripped his cheek and looked at me with lifeless eyes

"Hmm" I said while rushing at it again.

I brought my hoof down and was about to smack him but he caught my hoof and flipped me over, I flapped my wings until I was just mere inches above the ground

"Nice try" I said while picking him up with magic and tossing to a nearby tree

"But it's going to take more than that to defeat me" I mocked him

The shadow got up and smiled at me before he started to take the form of another being

"What the hay?" I said as it took the form of a giant dragon

It roared in my face and I slid back a bit due the force of the roar

"Ok, this just got more exciting" I said while remembering the weapon Discord gave us

I desperately looked around for the rainbow cannon and saw it near the shadow dragon's foot

"Oh brother" I said while spreading my wings and flying after the cannon

It saw me trying to get to the cannon and tried to stomp in me but I quickly moved out of the way and landed near a broken tree

"That was close" I said while looking at the dragon shot a fire ball at me.

I sat there and was ready to get hit when suddenly the dragon ball burst into a nothing; I opened my eyes and saw Ace standing with now burnt shield

"Ace, what are you doing here?" I said happily

"Discord said I can help you… on one condition" I said while looking at the dragon

"What is that?" I said while looking around

Before he could answer I saw a dark flash and Ace's shadow clone standing next to my shadow clone

"To bring back my shadow clone" I said while spreading my wings and getting ready to fly

"This outta be fun" Discord said while leaning back in a chair and drinking chocolate milk.

"Ace watch out!" I shouted at him

He jumped out of the way before he just stomped by the dragon clone

"Thanks!" He yelled while punching his shadow clone in the nuzzle

I flew to the dragon face and kicked him right in the face, I roared and grabbed his nose and stumbled back a bit

"Take that you over grown lizard!" I said while landing next to Ace panting

"We got to think of a plan" I said while trying to catch my breath

"I know" Ace said while looking at out shadow clone slowly walking to us

I stood there and suddenly a flashback came to my head

*Snowflake's memory*

I sat and watched Rainbowdash do a bunch of tricks and flips in the air, my mouth hung open as she started flying higher into the air and coming back down with a lot of speed.

I sat there and saw a cone form around her as she inched near the ground then suddenly she sped off with a loud explosion and a rainbow following after her.

*Real world*

"That's it!" I shouted while jumping

"What's it?" I said while looking at Snowflake with a weird look on my face

"We need to do a rainboom; the explosion of rainboom will leave to shadows into nothing

"Are you crazy, only Rainbowdash can do that" he said

"We have to try" I said while teleporting us high above ground.

I flexed my wings and looked at Ace who had a nervous look on his face

"Don't worry, you will be fine" I said while grabbing his hoof and flying down towards the shadows

After a while I let go of Ace and we were flying right next to each other, my eyes started to get all watery and I saw the cone shaping.

I looked over at Ace and saw the same thing was happening to him as well

"Grab my hoof!" I said while offering my hoof

He grabbed my hoof and flew down to the floor until I felt Ace's hand turning hot, I looked to my side and saw Ace was now a bright white and I was a blackish color

"What the?" I said before we blasted off and left a trail of black and white behind us

The shadow clones looked and gulped as we inched near them

"Enjoy oblivion" I said as we hit the floor which caused a massive vibration.

Discord leaned in his chair and waited for the dust to clear up, when I cleared me and Ace were sitting at the bottom of a huge crater with little bits of our shadow clones spread all over the place

"Ouch" Ace said as he sat up and rubbed his head

"What was that?" I said while standing up

"Bravo, Brava wonderful, Spectacular!" Discord voice rang through the forest area from the invisible speakers

"Alright discord, we finished your stupid trial" I shouted up at him

"Alright alright, killjoy" he said while teleporting us up into the little watch box in the sky

"Hope Little Strife can do it" I said while looking down at him looked in battle with his shadow clone.

A/N

I am soooooooo sorry for taking so long in updating this story but I had a lot of problems right now so yean, next chapter for our little problem the second chapter will be up maybe in a couple of days. Thanks for waiting you guys and hope you guys enjoy this story.


End file.
